Inflatable boats have been becoming increasingly popular, primarily for recreational purposes, and also for use as dinghies for transportation purposes. Such boats are advantageous because they are of relatively light weight, thus facilitating transporting thereof and, when deflated, such boats can be folded for more convenient storage. Also, inflatable boats are relatively simple and inexpensive to manufacture and hence are more economically feasible to the consumer.
The basic problem with inflatable boats of this type involves the provision of secure seating in the boat while maximizing storage area inside of the boat. One of the most hazardous drawbacks to such inflatable boats is the possibility of the boat being capsized and/or the passenger(s) being thrown overboard due to water turbulence or uneven weight distribution. Typically, inflatable boats include one or more seats that extend transversely within the boat at a desired location (or locations). Not only do these seats occupy the already minimal storage space within the boat, they also fail to provide stability to passengers during operation of the boat. Additionally, in the event that inflatable boats are used in shallow water rescue operations, the boats fail to provide a simple egress/ingress means for retrieving victims, as well as a suitable surface for performing medical interventions (e.g., CPR).